


Au Pairs

by ArSommers



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Contemplative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArSommers/pseuds/ArSommers
Summary: Rebecca's thoughts when Dani arrives at Bly Manor.  One-shot.
Kudos: 16





	Au Pairs

Rebecca Jessel felt her heart sink as the new Au Pair arrived at Bly Manor. The girl-Dani, if she remembered correctly- had the same excited look on her face that she herself had worn when she first arrived at the property. After all, who wouldn’t be completely enamored with the idea of living in a manor with beautiful gardens and a lake?  
The lake. Rebecca avoided the place she met her demise at, but the truth was it haunted her no matter where she was on the estate. And it wasn’t just her; the other souls avoided it as well, not wanting to get in the way of the vengeful Viola.  
This was why Rebecca felt so saddened at Dani’s arrival: the girl had so much life to live, but she knew one way or another the secrets of the house would eventually clamber out of their hiding spots and onto the girl’s path.  
“Run,” Rebecca wanted to say. “Go somewhere, anywhere, but here. The house has already claimed Peter and I, and as of today Mrs. Grose as well. You are not safe; nobody is safe,” But what would warning Dani do? When she realized a ghost was speaking to her it would likely scare her away, and at that only to have the Au Pair position replaced by someone else. After all, Miles and Flora lived here, and the children needed someone to watch over them.  
“Let her be smarter than I was,” Rebecca prayed. Maybe, just maybe, Dani and the children would somehow find a way to make it out of these haunted grounds alive.


End file.
